


Nightmare On Privet Drive

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Arguing, Avada Kedavra, Canon Het Relationship, Character Death, Dark, Duelling, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, F/M, Fights, Gen, Heavy Angst, Humiliation, Imperius, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, One Shot, Original Character(s), Physical Abuse, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post-Hogwarts, Ratings: R, The Burrow, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter from Dudley creates a rift between Harry and Ron...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare On Privet Drive

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” said Ron, while he read the letter again. “Dudley is marrying some bird, and you’re invited to his stag-night?”

“Yeah, looks like it,” said Harry with a little smile. “It’s very nice of him, isn’t it?”

“He fucking hates you!” bellowed Ron. “He and his bloody parents abused you for years, and now you’re gonna act like nothing’s happened? What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Maybe it’s his way of saying sorry,” mumbled Harry. “He’s still family…”

“I’m your goddamn family!” screamed Ron, whose cheeks became as red as his hair. “My family is your family. They love you like you’re a son or a sibling. I love you more than anyone or anything. I don’t want you to get hurt…”

“I know the Dursleys aren’t perfect, but I’m able to forgive them after all these years,” said Harry firmly. “I wish you could.”

“Never! You hear me?” screamed Ron. “Never! If you wanna go, then fucking go, but don’t expect from me to come with you.”

“Well, the invitation’s addressed to me, and not to you,” sneered Harry with clenched fists.

“Thanks a lot, Harry,” shouted Ron, and he walked to the door of their apartment, and without saying another word, disappeared into the cold of the night.

 

 

It was a week after their fight, and things were still the same. Ron had gone back to the Burrow, and didn’t respond to the letters Harry had sent him. Harry was standing before the mirror and combing his hair, which was completely useless, because the peaks on the back of his head wouldn’t lie down, even with tons of gel. He wished Ron was there to hug him. He could still feel sweaty hands exploring his body, caressing his nipples, stroking his cock…

Harry decided that he would go the Burrow, after Dudley’s bachelor party, and that he would do anything to get Ron back, even if he had to Stun him and drag him back into their bed.

Harry put on his shoes, locked the door and took the elevator downstairs. He looked around, if someone was watching him, and after convincing himself that no one was, he Disapparated to his destination.

Nothing has changed after all these years. Privet Drive was still as boring as ever. She-Of- Number-Seven was still sitting before her house, even at night, acting like she was the neighbourhood’s godfather. Harry had to use a Memory Charm on her, because she saw him Apparating in front of the Dursley’s Residence and she was about to wake the whole neighbourhood with her cracking voice. She sat back into her chair, and fell to sleep. Harry walked towards the house where he had spend seventeen years of his life. The happiest memory he had about the Dursley’s was the moment he turned seventeen and he could leave his tormentors for good. At that moment Dudley showed some kind of affection for the first time. He’d never showed any love to anyone. He took pleasure in beating up little children, smoking in secret hideouts and blackmailing his parents with acted tantrums and faked crying fits. He was a horrible, spoiled little wanker, but at that moment Harry saw a side of Dudley he had never seen before. After a quick handshake his family had disappeared out of his life, until previous week, when he received his cousin´s letter.

Harry walked to the door of Four Privet Drive, where Dudley would spend his last night as a bachelor, before he would marry a girl named Bridget. Harry wondered if the girl would be as fat as Dudley was. He rang the bell and looked around. If Dudley had a party, there were not many visitors. He didn´t hear any music or voices, and the street seemed abandoned…

A fat, moustached man opened the door and Harry was shocked by what he saw. Uncle Vernon had become old. His moustache was thinner and grey and some of his teeth were missing.

“Harry,” said Uncle Vernon bluntly. “Come in. Dudley’s in the living room.”

Uncle Vernon stepped aside so Harry could come in. The little corridor looked like it hadn’t been dusted for months. Cobwebs were hanging in every corner and the floor really needed a polish. Harry noticed that Uncle Vernon was something behind his back and carefully grabbed his wand from his pocket. There was something wrong…

“Uncle Vernon…” said Harry, but before he could do anything, a giant baseball bat knocked his wand out of his hand.

“No magic for you, little piece of garbage,” hissed Uncle Vernon, and plunged the bat in Harry’s stomach, who felt all the air disappear from his lungs.

“Is that him, Vernon?”

A skinny, shabby woman appeared from the living room, holding a sharp kitchen knife in her hand and laughing maniacally.

“Did you really think we’d invite you for a cosy family reunion?” Aunt Petunia shrieked, while Uncle Vernon put his arm around Harry’s throat.

Harry tried to break free, but Uncle Vernon was too strong. Aunt Petunia came closer and was ready to stick her knife in him. Harry used his last strength and plunged his foot into her stomach, and she fell backwards onto a glass table, which broke into a thousand pieces.

“You’ll pay for that!” hissed Uncle Vernon in his ear and threw Harry against the wall. Harry saw his wand lying on the floor, and tried to grab it, when he suddenly heard an all too familiar voice behind him.

“Crucio!”

Harry felt jolts of pain in his entire body and he fell to the floor. A man with long white hair walked towards him and kept his wand pointed at Harry.

“Hello, Potter,” the man said. “Did you miss me?”

“Lucius Malfoy,” said Harry, feeling disgusted by the sight of his attacker. “What are you doing here?”

“Waiting for you, Potter,” sneered Lucius and he kicked Harry in the face. “And it’s Mr. Malfoy to you!”

“Bastard!” whispered Harry, while he wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. “When did you put them under the Imperius Curse?”

“A few months ago,” said Lucius. “I was walking in London, thinking of nothing but getting my revenge on you. You took everything away from me. My wife, my son and my Master all left me, because of you. But I got very lucky that day. I walked into Dedalus Diggle and knowing he was one of your family’s protectors, I Stunned him and forced him to drink Veritaserum. He was strong of mind, and resisted for a long time, but eventually he told me what I wanted to hear. He brought me to their hide out, where I killed him and Hestia Jones. I placed your Aunt and Uncle under the Imperius Curse and settled them back into this house like nothing happened. When I heard about your cousin’s marriage, I let your Uncle invite him and his to be wife for dinner. When they came in, I killed the little harlot and held the boy hostage in their spare room. I forced him to write that letter. I just knew you couldn't refuse. Sentimental fool.”

“You’re not getting away with this,” hissed Harry, unable to do anything. He saw his aunt lying on the floor, while she was trying to pull a piece of glass out of her arm. She looked at Harry with blank eyes and began to lick Malfoy’s boots.

“That’s where you belong, girlie girl,” sneered Malfoy, while he spat in her face. “At the feet of your superior.”

“Please, Aunt Petunia, resist!” begged Harry. “Fight against it! Remember Dumbledore’s last!”

His aunt blinked and looked in shock at the scene in her house.

“Who are you?” she shrieked, while she crawled away from the white wizard. “What have you done to Dudley?”

“I’m sorry, but I do not need your services any longer. Avada Kedavra!” said Lucius coldly and a green ray of light hit Aunt Petunia in her chest, putting out the light in her eyes. “I’m so sorry for your loss, Potter.”

Harry couldn’t fight back the tears, looking at the woman, who had done so much wrong, but also had had the courage to overpower her husband in letting Harry stay with them all those years. She didn’t deserve this.

“Now, Vernon, if you would be so kind as beating the brat up a bit,” sneered Malfoy, while he stepped over Petunia’s motionless body. “I’ve waited so long for this. Seeing you all broken and weak…”

Suddenly the front door was smashed into tiny pieces, and a boy with red hair was standing in the opening, aiming his wand at the pale wizard.

“Keep your hands off Harry, you fat bastard,” bellowed Ron and Stunned Uncle Vernon, before the larger man could react.

“Ron, look out!” shouted Harry, but was knocked aside by Lucius, who quickly flicked his wand, and hit Ron with a purple ray of light, leaving a deep cut on his face.

“I’ll cut you into pieces, Weasley-faggot,” Lucius shrieked and aimed his wand again. Ron evaded a second ray and flung himself onto Lucius, knocking the wand out of his hand. He grabbed Lucius’ hair and banged his head a couple of times on the floor. Lucius kneed Ron in the groin and threw him off, trying to grab his wand.

“Fools!” bellowed Malfoy, while he aimed his wand at Ron. “You can’t beat a god!”

“Wanna bet?”

Harry saw Lucius turning around, but before he could react, a piece of wood collided with the white wizard’s head and he crashed into the living room’s door, leaving him unconscious. Dudley walked down the stairs, his face as pale as a sheet and covered in dried up blood. He saw his mother and kneeled before her body.

Ron crawled to Harry, who was lying against the wall and hugged him with all the power he had left in his body.

“I’m so sorry, Ron,” said Harry with tears in his eyes. “I should have listened to you.”

“You couldn’t have known about this,” said Ron, while he healed his and Harry’s wounds with a wave of his wand. “I was sorry about our fight and I came her to apologise. I heard Lucius’ voice, and...well...you know the rest.”

“I love you, Ron,” said Harry, and his lips connected with the redhead’s. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Harry,” said Ron softly. They walked towards Dudley, who was crying, while holding his mother’s lifeless body in his arms.

“I’m so sorry,” said Harry, while he laid a hand on Dudley’s shoulders. “I didn’t know…”

“You’re all the same,” screamed Dudley, pushing away Harry’s hand. “I thought you were different, Harry. I thought you were a saviour, but you let that blonde guy kill my girlfriend and my mother and you did nothing! It’s all your fault! Just go, and take that...that freak with you.”

“That’s not fair!” said Ron, but Harry took his hand and pulled him away from Dudley.

“Let him mourn,” said Harry and he levitated Lucius out of the house with a flick of his wand. “He’s right. You’re right. Nothing will ever be forgiven…”


End file.
